The Fallout of Fate
by reader676
Summary: At age seventeen, Rose Weasley learns the real story of her parents' romance. She never imagined that their path was so winding. A powerful romance was built on the heels of a very strange twist of fate. The most innocent of gestures changed the fate of four people Rose loves very much. AU.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I own nothing you recognize. **

**This story is AU. There are some significant changes from canon. I'll refrain from revealing them now, because that would ruin the fun. **

**There are also some minor changes. In particular, I modified the age of some of the characters. I will note them at the end of chapters when they occur.**

Hermione was sitting in the study of her comfortable London home, reading the latest copy of _Transfiguration Today _when she heard the back door slam. Aggravated, she stood and crossed the room. She had told the children not to slam the doors. She was shocked to see her daughter run past her and up the stairs. The bedroom door slammed, and Hermione could hear Rose sobbing in her room.

Hermione started up the stairs as her husband stepped out of the kitchen. "What was that about?" he asked.

"I have no idea," Hermione called down the stairs, rushing after he daughter. He followed her, catching up quickly. When they reached Rose's room, Hermione knocked quietly on the door.

"Go away, I don't want to talk about it," a small voice said from behind the door.

"Rose, honey, are you sure?" Hermione said gently to her daughter.

"You wouldn't understand."

"Rose, give us a shot. We're cooler than you give us credit for." The tall, red-haired man leaned casually on the door next to his wife. Hermione rolled her eyes at him. "What? I am very cool." Hermione smacked him lightly on the arm, directing her attention back to their daughter.

Silence greeted them.

He pointed his wand at the door. Hermione held up her hand to stop him. Barging in would not accomplish anything. He gave her an innocent look, and then he continued the wand movement. To Hermione's surprise, the lock didn't turn. Whatever charm he had cast, it was not the one she had feared.

"Daaaad," Rose whined from behind the door, but her voice was lighter than before. "I'm not six years old anymore."

"But," he said, grinning at Hermione devilishly, "you are smiling now. Come on out, love. Your Mum and I are here for you. Give us a chance."

Rose opened the door slowly. She stood there for a moment, tear tracks still running down her face, a sad little smile on her lips. She threw herself into her mother's arms. Hermione hugged her little girl. Even though Rose was now seventeen, she would always be Hermione's little girl.

Hermione looked in her daughter's room, and then she turned and smiled at her husband. The floor, walls, and furniture were all covered in flowers. She should have known. That had always been his little game when Rose needed cheering up. It had started when Rose was just six and had gotten mumblemumps on her birthday. The party had to be cancelled, and Rose had cried in her room for hours. Hermione had been unable to console her, but he had come to the rescue. He conjured dozens of flowers all about her room. Since then, every year for her birthday, or when she was sick, he had decorated her room with magical flowers. Each time, the display was bigger than before. Hermione chuckled, thinking that they might need to enlarge Rose's room before her next disappointment. This time, the flowers absolutely filled the room.

Rose sniffed, breaking Hermione from her reverie. Hermione pulled Rose back and took a look at her. "What is it, Rose?"

"It's Scorpius. He's leaving." She hiccupped.

"Malfoy," her father growled dangerously. Hermione shot her husband a warning look. Rose needed comfort, not protection. Draco's whelp of a son was no threat. This was normal teenaged drama.

"Rose, sweetie, can we go down to the kitchen and talk? Dad can make ice cream, sweetie." Hermione looked at him, and he nodded.

Rose nodded against Hermione's shoulder, before whimpering, "Banana splits?"

He laughed heartily. "Absolutely, sweetie. Anything for my girls." He Apparated to the kitchen. Hermione took her daughter's arm and led her down the stairs. She listened to Rose go on for several minute; Scorpius had written to her, and he was leaving. She thrust the letter in her mother's hands.

Hermione read the letter several times. She looked up, confused.

"Rose, this doesn't sound like he's breaking up with you. He's just heading off to the university."

Rose harrumphed, "In France! It might as well be the moon."

"You're too young to be serious about anyone, anyway," he said as he set the ice-cream down in front of her. Rose burst into tears again. Hermione shot him a disbelieving look.

"What your father means, Rose," Hermione started soothingly, "is that you don't know which way life is going to take you. Sometimes we think that we've been dealt a bad hand, but in reality, life is pulling us in a better direction all along."

Rose rolled her eyes. "Mum, I really am not looking for clichés right now."

"Rose," Hermione said. "This time apart from Scorpius isn't the end of the world. You two can still write, and he'll be home to visit. I mean, you are going to head off to university next year, too. What are the odds you would have ended up at the same place? Maybe you'll end up together, maybe not. Whatever happens, you'll be okay."

"Easy for you to say," Rose sniffed. "You two have been married forever."

"Not forever, Rose," he said. In fact, our first kiss happened when I was about your age, but we didn't marry until I was nearly twenty-six. It was definitely not smooth sailing in between those two events."

"He's right, Rose, we didn't find each other easily," Hermione said definitively.

"No," he said. "No, we definitely didn't. Even though you were right in front from the time we were children, it took us a long time to figure it out."

Hermione looked at him quizzically. "Do you think it's time we tell her the story?"

"The whole story?" He looked at her, shocked.

"Yes, dear. The whole convoluted story."

He gulped. "If you think it's a good idea."

"I think it is, George. She's old enough to understand it now. And I think it illustrates my point. You just never know what fate has in store for you."

**A/N: Unlike in canon, Rose is one year younger than Scorpius here. He enters Hogwarts in 2017 in canon. For the purpose of this story, she enters in 2018. This chapter takes place on winter break during his seventh year (her sixth). **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thanks to everyone for your kind reaction to the first chapter. This next chapter begins the story, as told by George and Hermione. In the flashbacks, I will switch to an omniscient narrator who can see everything, even though the story is being told by Hermione and George. So, in some cases, you'll get more perspective than just the two main characters. Bear with me on that. **

**As always, I own nothing that you recognize. **

Chapter Two

"Well, where should be begin?" George asked his wife.

"Well, I don't think we can tell this story properly without explaining my relationship with Ron." Rose turned her head to the side in confusion. Hermione sighed. "Like I said Rose, you haven't been told everything."

"You and Uncle Ron were friends since you were little, right? And you and Dad got involved after Hogwarts? You started dating after James' first birthday? But, wait," she turned to her father. "You said that your first kiss was when you were my age?"

"Slow down, Rose. It's a long story. First, you are right. Your Uncle Harry, Uncle Ron, and I became friends our first year of Hogwarts. The three of us were practically inseparable. Harry was like the brother I never had, and Ron was my first crush at Hogwarts."

"Which I'll never understand," George said with a frown. "He never treated you well."

Hermione gave George a placating smile before turning to Rose. "Your father is partially right. Ron was never graceful, and there were times that he was unkind. But he was loyal whenever someone really treated me poorly. "

"Your mother is the world's most generous soul when it comes to my brother. He was an absolute git to her when they were young."

"We were kids, George. We all had our moments."

December 1994

Fred and George sat at a table in the corner of the library under a Disillusionment charm. They didn't want to be seen in the library for many reasons. They were researching charms and spells for the development of their joke products, and Hogwarts' library was a wealth of knowledge. They didn't want any students to know they were there, as it wouldn't do for their fellow students to think they were studying. It was also better that the teachers weren't aware of their research, because very few members of the faculty would approve of their product development efforts.

George, however, was preoccupied at the moment. A few tables away, Hermione sat working. Seated next to her was none other than Viktor Krum. This scene had repeated itself several times over the last few weeks. George didn't like it. At first, Hermione had seemed mildly annoyed by Krum's presence, but now, they worked side by side in companionable silence. Krum would occasionally whisper something to her, and the two would whisper for a few moments. There was even a time or two when Krum would push an errant curl from Hermione's face.

"George," Fred whispered to his brother. "What are you so fascinated by?" George motioned over Fred's shoulder. Fred turned around and observed the couple for a minute. "It looks like Ron has waited too long. There's no way Hermione is going to look at him now, not with Krum giving her attention."

George's expression darkened. No, he didn't like what he was seeing at all. Viktor Krum was too old and too worldly for Hermione. As smart and bossy as Hermione was, she was still awkward with boys. She was well on her way to becoming a very pleasant looking girl; he knew that she would start getting more attention soon. The boys her age didn't see it yet, but George could see it. He knew Krum saw it, too.

"Do you think she's interested in him?" George whispered.

"Krum? Or Ron?"

"Either." George was getting aggravated. That wasn't like him. Generally, there was no bickering between the twins.

Fred looked at his brother quizzically. "Is there something you need to tell me, brother?"

George frowned and looked down at his book. "I don't want to see her get hurt. Don't you think Krum's a little old for her? Ron, well, Ron's just an idiot. He treats her like rubbish."

"You're mighty protective of our bossy little friend, George. Perhaps you should do something to protect her." Fred leaned back and crossed his arms.

"Don't be daft, Fred." George scowled.

"Why not?" Fred challenged his brother.

"Well, Ron for one thing."

"But Ron's an idiot who treats her like rubbish."

"Yes, but he's still our brother." George smirked. "It wouldn't be fair to make little Ronnikins compete with all this."

Fred chuckled. "Well, then who are you going to ask to the Yule Ball?"

"I don't know. Katie Bell?" George shrugged non-committedly. Katie was nice enough, and she was an attractive girl, but George didn't really think he saw her that way.

"Katie's a good choice," Fred told his brother. "But if you'd rather ask someone else, I think you should do it."

"Who are you asking?" George tried to change the subject.

"Angelina Johnson." Fred's eyes glazed over just a bit. George tried to hide his smirk.

"Excellent," George replied. "Now, can we get back to work? These listening devices need to be tested."

"Yes, yes, they do," Fred stated with a wry smile. "And I know just how to test them." Fred stood up, still disillusioned, and slipped quietly over to the table where Viktor and Hermione were working. He casually dropped the device on the floor between Viktor and Hermione, and then he snuck back over to the table with his brother. He adjusted the receiver on the table in front of him. He and George leaned in to listen to what Viktor and Hermione were saying.

"Hermy-own, you vill come with me to the Yule Ball?"

"Viktor…" she hesitated. Her face showed her mixed emotions plainly. She was clearly flattered that Viktor had invited her, but something was holding her back.

"Unless there is someone else you vould rather go vith?" Viktor sounded uncertain. George and Fred looked at each other with surprise. The international Quidditch star was insecure about asking a fourth year to a school dance.

"I, well, Viktor, you could go with anyone. There are girls throwing themselves at you non-stop."

"I do not like that. You treat me like person, not celebrity. It is better for me. I like to spend time vith you. Girls who try so hard are not interesting. You are interesting to me."

Hermione gave Viktor a glowing smile. She then nodded shyly. Viktor sat up much straighter. He leaned over and gently touched her hand. Her cheeks pinked up prettily.

George watched with narrowed eyes. Krum seemed genuine enough, but if he hurt her, he would have to deal with the Weasley twins, celebrity or not.

Fred tapped George's hand. "She's tougher than she looks, George. She can take care of herself. Didn't you hear about her slapping Malfoy silly last year?" George laughed, his mood a little lighter at the thought of Hermione handling the smug Draco so effectively.

Later that week, George invited Katie to the ball. Never one to miss a party, George knew that he and Katie would have fun together. Fred asked Angelina, who accepted happily.

"So, wait, you wanted to ask Mum to the ball all the way back in your fourth year?" Rose looked at her father. Hermione also looked at George, obviously a bit shocked.

"You never told me that," Hermione smiled.

"Viktor was nice to you, and you liked him. There was no need to interfere."

Hermione looked at Rose, "Viktor and I faded over the summer. With Voldemort returning, we all started worrying about bigger things."

"So what happened next?"

"Nothing much happened the following year," Hermione said. "Except for -," she paused.

"The kiss," George said with a smirk. "And it was some kiss."

Hermione blushed. "Yes, yes it was."

"But how did it happen? If you weren't a couple, why did you kiss?"

"Your mother was trying to make a point. And your mother never fails to make her point."

**A/N: The next chapter contains the story of their first kiss. It will contain text from a one-shot I wrote a while ago. But there is more to this version than previously posted. **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Again I own nothing you recognize. **

**If you've read this before, I apologize. This whole story is basically an expansion of "Checkmate". There is some reaction to the scene at the end of the chapter, so if you've already read this, that is the new content.**

Ch 3 – April 1996

Hermione huffed in annoyance. "Ron, as I was saying, the essay is due tomorrow and you haven't even started. Ron, are you listening to me? Ron!" She slammed her book down on the desk. Ron jumped.

"Huh? Oh, sorry." Then, leaning over to Harry, "Merlin, Harry, did you see what that girl was wearing?"

"Yeah," Harry whispered, his eyes slightly glazed as the tall curvy blonde walked by them. Hermione shot him a murderous look. Harry swallowed nervously and pretended to read again.

"Ronald Weasley, if you expect me to help you, you'd better pay attention to your work and stop ogling every girl that walks by."

"Oh, Mione, lighten up. You're just sore because you aren't the type to be ogled. Ow! What was that for, Harry? It's true!" Harry moved about five feet away from Ron. Hermione's temper was legendary, and he had no desire to get caught in the crossfire.

Hermione jumped to her feet, snatching up her books. "Just because I don't prance around like a common tart, Ronald, doesn't mean I don't know how to get a boy's attention!"

Harry looked at his friend, "Bad form, mate. Bad form. I'd watch your back for the next few days."

The next day...

Harry was concentrating on his next move. Ron always beat him at wizard chess, but Harry never gave up. He heard a low whistle from behind him where George Weasley was sitting. He turned his head and looked in the direction that George was staring.

The first thing he saw was a pair of legs – shapely, bare legs. He looked up slowly, enjoying the view on the way up. The rest of the curves attached to those legs were quite pleasing as well. A short, slim black skirt gave way to an enticing peek at a toned stomach. After that, he saw a fitted red blouse that was just low-cut enough to be provocative without being scandalous. When his eyes reached the girl's face, Harry jumped back, truly embarrassed to be caught ogling his best friend. But his embarrassment was short lived, because while he certainly got an eyeful, Ron's chin was about to connect with the chessboard. Harry tried not to laugh at Ron's ridiculous expression, which was the distraction he needed to get his own teenage mind under control.

"You're all dressed up," Harry managed to say, barely keeping the squeak out of his voice.

"Indeed." Hermione's eyes were staring straight at Ron, who had not regained his composure nearly as well as Harry had. She strutted right past the two boys, and then she slowly leaned over to whisper in George's ear. He shifted his weight and grinned devilishly; then he proceeded to pull her into his lap and she kissed him soundly.

Now it was Harry's turn to whistle. George was clearly not wasting this opportunity. After a moment or two, Harry started to feel really awkward. He called Ron's attention away from the spectacle and back to the game. A move or two later, Hermione and George broke apart, but George held her firmly on his lap. The two continued to watch the game.

Harry focussed back on the board, and he spotted something that he couldn't believe. Ron had been so distracted by Hermione and George that he had left his king completely vulnerable. Hermione must have seen it, too; she chuckled, and then she stood up. She adjusted her skirt and blouse and walked back over to the boys again slowly and deliberately with a sultry sway of her hips. She leaned over and whispered seductively in Ron's ear, "Not the type, eh?" She continued out of the common room without another word.

Harry moved his queen. "Checkmate." Ron just looked up at his friend, gobsmacked.

As the portrait of the Fat Lady closed behind her, Hermione allowed her guard to drop. That had gone amazingly well. She laughed at the memory of Ron's face. But, combined with the satisfaction from making Ron eat his words, she also felt an entirely different emotion. When she had made the decision to kiss George, she hadn't doubted that he would go along with it. George would do anything for a reaction, and goading Ron was one of his favorite pastimes. But that kiss had been very intense. Hermione had been kissed before, but not like that. Her fingers voluntarily rose to her lips and she smiled wistfully.

Fred entered the common room later that evening. He crossed over to where George and Lee were chatting.

So," Lee said as he smiled mischievously at his friend. "How's Angelina?"

"Same as always, you git," Fred said as he shot back his own mischievous grin. "And you know I don't kiss and tell."

"Perhaps," Lee said, "but the question of the day is, does George kiss and tell?" He wheeled on the other Weasley twin. George, who had been wearing a goofy smile, turned serious. "Lee," he said warningly.

"What did I miss?" Fred looked at his brother, confused.

"Little Miss Hermione has grown up right under our noses, Fred. And your brother was given very close look. "

"What happened?" Fred's eyes were the size of saucers.

"Nothing, Fred. She was making a point. Harry told me that Ron insulted her. He basically called her ugly, the stupid git. Her feelings were hurt, and she decided to prove him wrong. She showed up in the common room dressed to kill, and she kissed me. That's all."

Lee snorted. "Oh, please, George. That was more than a little kiss. She didn't leave your lap for a good five minutes. You were both completely wrapped up in the snogging."

"What?" Fred looked at George again. "So what are you going to do now?"

"Nothing, Fred. That little display was about Ron. It wasn't about me."

"You're crazy, mate. She had made her point before she ever kissed you. She enjoyed that as much as you did. Anyway, I'm out of here. I'll talk to you two later." Lee excused himself and left the twins in the corner by themselves.

"George, really, what are you thinking?"

"I think that I don't want to start a battle. As clueless as Ron is, he is interested in her. And she wants him, too. I mean, I won't say I didn't enjoy it. She's attractive, and the kiss was good." He paused as Fred gave him a curious look. "Okay, it was amazing." He sighed. "But she was just making a point. She wasn't kissing 'me'. She would have kissed you, or Lee, or any other guy that had been in the right place at that moment. If I hadn't been there, she might have kissed Harry. I'm not going to make a bigger deal out of this than it is."

Fred frowned and looked at his brother. "George, it's not like you to play the martyr. He doesn't have any claim on her. Maybe you should just talk to her and sort this out."


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Sorry for the long delay. This chapter is an important one, and it took a lot to beat it into submission. **

**Once again, I own nothing you recognize.  
**

"So, did you talk to her?" Rose was fascinated by the story she was hearing.

"No," George shook his head. "Well, not then. There were other things going on. It was only a few days later that Fred and I launched our offensive against Umbridge, and then we left Hogwarts for good."

"After that, you were so busy with the shop, we barely spoke." Hermione said to George. Then she turned to Rose. "Since he was out of school, I didn't really see him much until the following summer."

"By then, she and Ron had gotten closer, so I decided that the only honorable thing to do was step aside. He seemed to have grown up a little bit."

"I'm not sure what would have happened between us if fate hadn't intervened. I don't think Ron and I were suited to one another, and I'm so glad things turned out the way they did."

"Well, then I'm just glad Fate was watching and got us all sorted out." George leaned over and kissed his wife.

"I still don't understand, Mum. If you were with Ron, or at least headed that way, and Dad stepped aside, how did things change?"

August 1, 1997

The ceremony had been beautiful. Fleur had been a vision, and both she and Bill seemed incredibly happy. Hermione wasn't the type to be overly sentimental, but there was no denying that it had been very romantic. And Ron had finally asked her to dance. Granted, it seemed like it was to get her away from Viktor, but maybe, just maybe he had finally learned something.

They danced and danced. Poor Ron was a good sport about it, but she knew he didn't enjoy it. But it felt so good to be normal, Hermione couldn't help it. They were leaving any day now to go on the hunt for Horcruxes; she had no idea how long it would be before they got to experience normal again.

"You look really pretty," Ron said earnestly. "I'm sorry that I haven't always seen it."

"Thank you, Ron. To be fair, I think there are a lot of people that don't see you, too. You have many wonderful gifts also."

Ron looked at his feet. He was truly out of his depth here. He breathed a sigh of relief when she leaned in and put her head on his chest. That he could handle. He could be strong and take care of her. He just didn't know if he was prepared to talk about it at length.

George watched at a distance and sighed. _Finally, _he thought. George knew Hermione cared for his younger brother, even if he didn't know why. He just hoped that Ron knew how to treat her.

Fred glided by with Ginny, the two of them dancing an exaggerated tango which didn't match with the music at all. George had to laugh at their antics. Ginny let out a small squeal when she saw Ron and Hermione. Fred, on the other hand, let out a small sigh. He knew why his brother was stepping aside, but he still wasn't convinced it was the right answer.

Later in the evening, Hermione was watching Viktor. Viktor was speaking with Harry, though he didn't know it was Harry. Viktor seemed to be growing more and more agitated as they spoke. Hermione couldn't help but wonder what the topic of the conversation was.

A few minutes later, Viktor crossed over to Luna's father. Hermione watched with concern. Turning to Ron, she asked, "What do you think is going on over there?"

He shrugged. "I'm going to go get us some drinks. I need a break. Meet me over by Harry?"

"Sure," she said shyly as she walked away.

Ron crossed the room to get drinks. At the bar, Fleur's mother swooped in and started a conversation with Ron. He tried to exit gracefully; but Appoline was part-Veela, and Ron was never graceful. Before he knew it, he had been pulled into a very involved conversation with both of Fleur's parents and their younger daughter, Gabrielle.

Ron couldn't help but notice how Gabrielle was looking at him. It made him quite uncomfortable. She was just fourteen years old, but she was looking at him like he was the international Quidditch star. It wasn't so much the hero worship that was bothering Ron, but he also couldn't stop his own mind from thinking how lovely she would be when she was a grown woman. He forced himself to look away. Luckily, Mrs. Delacour said something that brought his attention back to the conversation.

Just then, there was a huge crash, and a huge silvery lynx landed in the middle of the room. Ron watched in shock. Shock quickly turned to horror when the animal spoke in Kingsley Shacklebolt's voice. "The Ministry has fallen. Scrimgeour is dead. They are coming."

Pandemonium broke out. Ron knew he needed to get back to Harry. He started to cross the room to where he had seen them last, but a Death Eater appeared in his path. Pulling his wand, he cast a Stunner which dropped the Death Eater. He resumed his prior mission of getting to Harry when he heard a terrifying scream.

Someone had grabbed Gabrielle. Ron cast a Stunner at the figure, but it bounced off, and the man barely flinched. Gabrielle was struggling and screaming; the man was touching her pretty young face and whispering to her. Ron was disgusted. Charles Delacour had been stunned, and another Death Eater was holding Apolline and laughing at the grotesque scene.

Ron had to do something. He quickly disarmed the Death Eater holding Appolline. In his shock, he released his grip on her, and she managed to cast a Full Body Bind on him. Ron threw spell after spell at the man holding Gabrielle, but nothing was working.

Ron looked in horror as the creature turned to face him. Greyback. Rage and fear filled Ron and he cast a Conjunctivitis curse at the untransformed werewolf. Apolline took advantage of his momentary distraction and cast a Stinging Hex. Ron followed it with a blasting curse that threw him back several yards. The monster was tangled in the walls of the tent. This was their chance to get away. Ron grabbed Gabrielle and started to run back towards where her father had fallen. Apolline followed behind them closely.

"To the house!" He shouted to the woman behind him. Wrapping his arms around Gabrielle, he Apparated them to the house. Much to his relief, Apolline and her still unconscious husband appeared a moment later. Ron suddenly felt a strange sensation in his arm. Looking down at his arm, he saw that Gabrielle had dug into his upper arms when he Apparated them. The poor thing was terrified. Ron tried to remove her hand from his arm, but was shocked to see talons where her delicate fingers normally were. She forced herself to relax, and she quickly hid the talons behind her back, clearly ashamed.

"Ennervate," Apolline whispered to her husband.

He started to stir.

Ron looked at the family. "I have to get back. Please get to safety. They won't stay away from the house long. Don't use the Floo. Mr. Delacour, are you well enough to Apparate? Mrs. Delacour can take Gabrielle by side-along. "

Mr. Delacour nodded.

Mrs. Delacour embraced Ron quickly. "Thank you. You saved her life." She looked at his injured arm. "Oh dear, what's happened?"

"I'm okay. Look, I have to go. I'm sorry. Please get to safety." Ron Apparated from the house.

Mrs. Delacour turned back to her daughter. The look on her face was serious. "What happened to his arm?"

The little girl began sobbing. "I was scared! I didn't mean to." She held up her hand. Her talons were exposed.

"But-but, how can this be? She's only fourteen?" Mr. Delacour looked at his wife, clearly puzzled.

"In times of extreme stress, the Veela magic can manifest early. You didn't see what almost happened to her. We're so lucky Ron was still in earshot." She shuddered. "You will learn to control it, my dear. It is not your fault."

"But what does this mean?" Mr. Delacour thought he knew the answer to this question, but he needed to hear it from his wife.

"It means that both of our daughters will one day be Weasleys."

"I didn't mean to, Mama. But that man was hurting me, and Ron helped me. I was just scared; and I was thankful that he was rescuing us."

"Shhh, child. We have other things to worry about right now. We must get out of here. We should go to Bill and Fleur's new home. We'll figure out how to get home from there."

"Hermione! Harry!" Ron fought his way through the tent. He knew he hadn't been delayed long, but every second counted. He couldn't help put his hand to his arm. Oddly, the wound didn't hurt. And it seemed to be healing before his eyes. However, he was possessed by a very peculiar feeling that something significant had just happened. But it wasn't the time. He had just spotted Harry and Hermione. He ran to them and shortly thereafter felt the pull of Apparation once again.

**A/N: There's another age change here. I have made Gabrielle fourteen years old in 1997. In canon, she would have been around eleven. Ron is seventeen. **


End file.
